


i think this is your dog?

by miraculouskatsukii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Vicchan Lives, victurigiftexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouskatsukii/pseuds/miraculouskatsukii
Summary: While visiting the world with his dog, Viktor Nikiforov gets caught up in a small poodle's leash in Hasetsu Japan! Luckily, it might just lead him to the love of his life...





	i think this is your dog?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cROAissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cROAissant/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you can understand the story from the comic! it's my first time making one so i don't know how clear i was ;D but i took your first prompt of vicchan bringing viktor to utopia and ran with it - hope you like it!! happy holidays!! - from miraculous-katsukii


End file.
